


What I Meant To Say

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Being friends with Stark has its upsides and its downsides, especially when it comes to your love life.  Is he about to push you to do something about your little crush on a certain super soldier or is he about to scupper any chance you may have had?





	1. What I Meant To Say - Part 1

“Uuurrrrgh.” You groan placing your head on the cool steel of the desk. “It’s not fair.” Your words are muffled but Tony hears them clear enough for a smile to cross his face. Turning away from his computer screen he leans on the desk and chuckles at the sight of you gently banging your head on the desk opposite.

“Let me guess, is this mini meltdown sponsored by the Star Spangled Wonderboy by any chance?” Your deep sigh is answer enough for your friend and his brow furrows. “You wanna talk about it or are you just gonna keep trying to dent that desk with your forehead?”

“Why am I not over this Tony?” You whine, looking up with an amusingly overly dramatic pout but he could see the real sadness hidden deep in those beautiful eyes of yours. 

“Because sweetheart,” Tony answered softly leaning forward on his desk, “you need to be totally honest about your feelings.”

“I’m not telling him Stark. No fucking way.” You were shaking your head so emphatically he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Okay, okay. Jeez with the language from you I’m not surprised you’re not too keen on confessing to the 90-year-old-virgin.”

“Hey.” You protested “There’s nothing wrong with my fucking language.” There was a beat of silence before you both burst into laughter. “Seriously though Tony,” you sighed once the hysterics had passed, “I never stood a chance did I.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony’s eyes met yours, his brow furrowed as he attempted to read your thoughts.

“Come on. Look at me then take a look at him, and don’t roll your eyes at me, you know full well what I mean. He rocks up for a mission with that focused look on his face, a slight frown and damn his ass in that suit…” a low moan emanates from you and you roll your eyes as you picture just how well his combat suit fits, resting your head back on the desk for a moment. “And his voice, so commanding and controlled. I’m telling you hearing that voice over the coms does things to me.”

Your voice may have been a bit muffled by the desk but Stark smirked as he picked up every word. “Well, this conversation is getting a little 50 Shades. Not that I’m complaining, the thought of you getting all hot and bothered is quite a turn on if I’m honest but now I’m picturing Capsicle’s ass in that uniform and… yep, that kinda killed the vibe for me.” He ducked to narrowly avoid the notebook you had launched across at him and grinned that irritating smug grin of his. “He is genetically engineered to look that perfect you know. It a tactical thing, one glimpse of Captain Ice Age and ovaries explode all over the place. Would you want to be the guy who takes out the fantasy figure of so many women? There would probably be a riot and I strongly suspect the female population would rise up and take out the poor schmuck.”

“He’s more than just the uniform though Tony, so much more than just Captain America. There’s the side of him where he’s just Steve. That goofy grin of his and the way he throws his head back when he laughs… oh man, that never fails to make my heart flip. Honest to god he is the sweetest, most caring and compassionate man I think I’ve ever met. He carries the weight of the entire world on those broad shoulders of his and after all he’s been through he’s not this dark, twisty, bitter guy that he could easily be. Steve is always so aware of all of us, making sure everyone is okay…”

“For someone who is supposedly so observant, he’s missed you.” Tony’s words stung slightly with the truth they held. You just figured Steve knew how you felt but didn’t want to hurt you with his rejection or make things weird between the two of you by acknowledging the situation. 

“I may fancy Captain America Tony but I am so hopelessly, heartbreakingly in love with Steve it physically hurts. Right here,” your hand goes to your heart and you look almost imploringly at your friend, “it just hurts so damned much Tony.”

“Well I think the guy is an idiot, he doesn’t deserve you.” Your eyebrows raise but before you can say anything Tony continues. “I mean he could be with you, he could have been with you all this time and he can’t even see it. You are smart and beautiful and funny any guy would be lucky to have you look at them the way you look at Gramps. If he is too blind or stupid to get his ass in gear and just ask you out already then it’s his loss.”

“It’s just…” your train of thought was rudely interrupted by the human explosion that is Barton careering through the door looking like he’s just sprinted his way through a marathon.

“Do you guys know this conversation is being broadcast through the entire compound?” he managed to wheeze as he bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Your eyes went wide in panic as you turned to look at Tony who just smirked at you.

“Ooops.” He said taking his finger off the intercom switch.


	2. What I Meant To Say - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with Stark has its upsides and its downsides, especially when it comes to your love life. As you unburden your soul to your friend Steve is left to contemplate the words that are bouncing around the compound for public consumption.

“Again.” Steve’s voice rang out across the gym and Bucky took up position.

“Really man?” Sam slowly got to his feet, rubbing his upper arm. “You guys remember you’re super soldiers right?”

“Had enough Wilson?” Bucky smirked.

“Not even close.” They began circling again when a familiar voice echoed from the speakers that were dotted around the compound.

“He rocks up for a mission with that focused look on his face, a slight frown and damn his ass in that suit…mmmmmm“

Sam’s eyes widen, his eyebrows raised as he grins at his friends. “Oh man! You think she knows we can hear this? Who do ya think she’s talking about?!? Oh please let it be me, that girl is smokin’.”

“You really think she would be talking about you bird boy?” Barnes laughed looking Sam up and down.

“Why not?” Sam shot back indignantly. “You think you stand a better chance?”

“Shut up.” Steve cut in silencing the pair, straining to listen. “That’s… that’s Stark she’s talking to.”

“now I’m picturing Capsicle’s ass in that uniform and…”

At the mention of one of Tony’s many nicknames for Steve, Bucky and Sam turned to look at their friend, a mixture of amusement and surprise on their faces.

“No way.” Sam breathed out chuckling. “You are one lucky son of a… are you blushing Rogers?” The disbelief in his voice caused the red flush to deepen over Steve’s cheeks and Bucky moved to pat his shoulder.

“Is it the idea of her thinking about your ass or the thought that pretty much everyone in the compound is now thinking about it that’s got you all flushed punk?” Buck teased, ruffling his friend's hair.

“Now I know you are too much of a gentleman to let her continue to talk right,” Sam smirked at his friend as your voice continued to fill the room, waxing lyrical about your feelings.

A sudden thought crossed his mind, what if this was some sort of prank? Something Tony had cooked up to embarrass him… but… but surely you wouldn’t… you couldn’t do that to him. 

“… oh man that never fails to make my heart flip. Honest to god he is the sweetest, most caring and compassionate man I think I’ve ever met.”

The door swung shut as Steve left the gym, making his way through the corridors of the compound, each step gaining speed as he made his way towards where he suspected you would be. 

“I may fancy Captain America Tony but I am so hopelessly, heartbreakingly in love with Steve it physically hurts. Right here, it just hurts so damned much Tony.”

He stopped mid-step, a breath caught in his throat. You were in love with him. You were in love with him and it was hurting you. His heart ached at your words and he hurried towards the lab once more, now certain that’s where you must be. 

“If he is too blind or stupid to get his ass in gear and just ask you out already then it’s his loss.”

As Tony’s words bounced down the corridor Steve frowned. How had he missed this? It’s not like you hadn’t crossed his mind, if he was honest you had more than crossed it, you’d pretty much taken up residence. He was incredibly aware of where you were when on a mission or even just in the same rooms as him, each and every movement. He felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw you flirting with Tony or joking with Sam, wishing he could talk to you like they did but whenever an opportunity had arisen the words had escaped him. 

“Do you guys know this conversation is being broadcast through the entire compound?”

The feed went dead and Steve sprinted down the last few corridors bursting into the room just in time to see Barton attempting to hold you back, the air turning blue with the threats you were hurling at Stark. “I swear on everything you fucking hold dear you goddamn cock weasel I am going to fucking rip you apart!” Tony was smirking from the other side of the room as Clint struggled to keep you from killing your best friend. 

“Easy there, doll.” A calm voice said in your ear as strong arms circled your waist, lifting you up off the floor with ease. You stopped struggling when your brain finally registered you were pressed up against Steve’s muscular chest, his breath hot on your neck. “How about we go find somewhere quiet to talk?”


	3. What I Meant To Say - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with Stark has its upsides and its downsides, especially when it comes to your love life. The fall out of Tony's intervention could go one of two ways, but how will the conversation between you and Steve go?

Your body stilled and you nodded at Steve’s words, finding somewhere quiet to talk was much better than having your deepest feelings broadcast to the entire compound. With one fluid movement, Steve hoisted you into the air and over his shoulder. “Just in case you make a break for Stark again doll.” He explained patting your leg. Pointing at Tony over Steve’s shoulder you mouth the words “This ain’t over.” with your best death stare. Barton flinches but your best friend smirks as he winks at you and holds up his hands to show you he has his fingers crossed. 

Rogers carried you into the nearby conference room and placed you carefully down so you were sitting on the large table as he stepped back and shut the door. A silence descended, neither of you looking at the other. Steve opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the right words. This should be easy, he’d already heard how you felt and yet he couldn’t seem to pull himself together. 

You sat staring at your feet, cringing every time you remembered something you had said. You must have sounded like such a stupid lovesick idiot going on about his smile and his, OH MY GOD you had said something about his ass. Shit, shit, shitting shit it. No wonder he couldn’t even look at you, the poor guy was probably mortified! “Steve I…” you started quietly unsure where this sentence was going. “… I’m sorry.”

His eyes shot up to look at you, hunched over on the desk looking so forlorn and he knew he absolutely had to say something. “No, no, no, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for darlin.’” He crossed the space between you and took your hands in his. You looked up tentatively, your eyes meeting his before he looked down, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. His nerves were crippling him and he felt like he was completely messing this up.

“It’s okay Steve, really.” Your voice was soft as you willed yourself not to cry. “I…I know you don’t feel that way about me and..” You were cut off by Steve who squeezed your hand but still couldn’t drag his eyes up from the floor.

“The first time I saw you in your combat uniform I had to leave the room because…well… let's just say the effect of seeing you like that would have been incredibly obvious to everyone there. I mean seriously, before each and every mission we go on together I have to have a cold shower just to make sure that doesn’t happen again. I need to get in the zone because being near you… I am so aware of every move you make when we are out in the field. I know you can handle yourself but until you are back on the jet your safety is… I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” His cheeks were flushed and hesitantly he looked up from the floor but still not meeting your eye. If he had he would have seen they were wide with surprise, was he really saying what you thought he was saying? 

“It’s not all just about you in your uniform though, just so we’re clear.” The words rushed out of his mouth as he worried you might think it was just a physical thing. “You are funny, like really funny. The way you throw comments back and forth with Tony or Sam, always so quick with a witty comeback. It astounds me, you always have the right words. You get on so well with everyone you meet, managing to put them at ease and… I mean just look at Bucky. You were a huge influence when it came to getting him settled and… and you are so smart.” His eyes finally trailed up to yours, filled with hope beneath the nerves. Raising his hand slowly he brushed an errant strand of hair from your face and you smile softly, tilting your head slightly into his touch. His voice was now no more than a whisper, “I have been in love with you for so long.”

That was all you needed. Leaning forward you captured his lips in a soft kiss that took him by surprise. It took a second before he realized what was going on but as soon as he did he responded by pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. Pouring all of the emotions you had both been harboring for each other.

You broke apart abruptly as a loud voice echoed through the compounds sound system.

“Just a quick update for you all. Looks like our beloved Captain just got himself a super hot girlfriend.” You could hear the smirk in Tony’s voice and your fists clenched.

“Oh, I’m gonna fucking kill him.” You growl headed towards the door only to be stopped by Steve’s hand on your arm. He smirked down at you.

“Not if I fucking get to him first.”


End file.
